powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie/Leviathan
Lizzie/Leviathan is 'Coaster Force Teal '''of the Geauga Society. She wears a teal dress that flows like seaweed and has a damaged ingatta as a civilian and ranger side arm. She is portrayed by Savannah May, who previously played Buttercup/Viper Navy in Knight Squad, Battle Thunder and Hexagon, as well as the voice of Meebo in the previous season. Character History Rumor It is rumored that she used to be Piper/Big Dipper of the Geauga Society as she has a Leviathan tattoo that looks similar to the pins worn by Firehawk and Possessed. Pre-series/background info Leviathan is not only the first giga in Canada, but was also Bolliger and Mabalard's first giga coaster when it debuted in 2012 Unlike other manufactures, B&M still does a chain lift for these rides. The next installation of one would be Furry 325 at Carowinds in 2016. She saw through the strong-silent type that was Behemoth, with is viking furs and horns. He also had eyes of fire, which she was able to simmer down. The other ARC's, whose rides were often viewed as inferior to them, where just as smart as guests that they were not alone in their little world. There was a third beast, one of sky (Ziz). Thus, they ended up trying to prevent them from getting romantically attracted. Ultimately, Norm Pirtovshek, the general manager of the park at the time put plans for Ziz into his plans. This they had to keep a secret from guests, but not each other. Leviathan was a curios one who heard about the source for her, Behemoth, and Ziz. She also received a new dress when Ziz opened, to flow more like the ocean (seaweed to be specific) as well as teal and green highlights. However, by 2023, all of the park's ARC's went into storage. Shift into Nitro When the Nitro rangers heard of an arctic themed monster headed for Wonder Mountain, they made their way. They were able to scare the monster off. She was the first one to speak saying, "praise the lord, the rangers have come to the rescue." It turns out, because she had been reading ''The Bible, she was able to conjure dreams like a "guest". When the monster returned, She received the teal jet soul and became Coaster Force Teal. With the other ARC's, they ultimately defeated Son of Beast and The Boma. It is unknown what happened to her after the fight, and if their powers were destroyed. Although appearing transformed only (because Savannah returned as Buttercup with her now fiance, Marc Hanori) as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Lizzie is a creative girl who enjoys listening to the seagulls, reading, and was codependent on Behemoth for the longest time. She develops a more charismatic and unique personality from accepting the other ARC's as friends and reading The Bible. She is the only ARC who can have dreams. Default Arsenal/abilities * Ignatta (damaged)-a damaged version of Buttercup's individual weapon * Medium-due to reading The Bible, she can dream and make prophecies * Hydrokinesis-she can manipulate water if near by, she also proved the ARC's are resistant to corrosion if submerged as seen in Polar Vortex Coaster Force Teal * Mako Zord * ARC Ignition Lock * Nitro Drive * Millennium Control Cannon (Nitro 19) '''Appearances: '''Nitro 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21-24, LM 37 Behind the Scenes Lizzie is portrayed by Savannah May, who previously portrayed Buttercup/Viper Navy in ''Knight Squad ''and Power Rangers Hexagon (and in Literary Morphers). Notes * In Hanover High Homecoming, her blast was predominantly gold with Teal sparks. Since it was not a pure gold blast, Wyatt is still the only one that can harness a gold colored Jet Soul. Due to the presence of Teal, Leviathan is the only member of the Geauga Society to become their intended ranger color ** Double Loop became Behemoth, Coaster Force Crimson (II) ** X-Flight was Firehawk and ended up being Coaster Force Red (II) ** Villain became Diamondback, the Green Wild West Ranger ** Dominator, Head Spin/Flying Cobras, Thunderhawk, Steel Venom/Posesssed, and Raging Wolf Bobs/Gold Striker never became rangers. *** Only Cobra and Thunderhawk are actually important in the show-with the others only appearing Hanover High Homecoming and 115 of Legacy * She is called a "Jesuit oracle" by Micheal ** This is an oxymoron as the Jesuits are a sect of Catholicism focused on education and meditation, where oracles were apart of the Greco-Roman Pantheon, which is polytheistic * Since she has more human-like qualities compared to the others ARC's, it is possible that ARC's can become more human like by reading religious works * She does not morph in episode 17 See Also * Zeta-Sentai Counterpart (as the teal ranger, Twisted Leviathan fight footage) from ''Jetacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland ''See Comparison Page * Diavlo-Sentai Counterpart (as a heroic ranger, side arm, personality) from ''Jetacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland '' Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Female Autistic Rangers Category:Android Autistic Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Female Teal Rangers Category:ARC's with Multiple Identities